ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XLI - Bones
The Mark 41 (XLI), also known by it's name as "Bones", is a Skeleton Suit and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol"', in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Before it strikes five people with extremis, it says "gentleman." The suit earned it's name "Bones", because of it's external appearance which has a thin plating with the internal contents of the suit being exposed. The suit specializes in speed and maneuverability and is lighter than the usual Iron Man suit. Armor Design Technological Characteristics The Mark 41 might be the prehensile suit prototype because like Mark 42 it has the ability to separate its parts to attack simoultaneously. However, it can only split into six pieces, and therefore is not as mobile. The pieces it splits into is it's torso, head, and it's limbs. It can also be used to avoid attacks. Weaponry Repulsors Unibeam History Before Iron Man 3 It was presumed to be created, just a few days before the Mark 42 was created in the initial events in the movie, Iron Man 3. Iron Man 3 It made its debut along with other suits when Tony activated the "House Party Protocol". After confirming the heat signatures of the Extremis Soldiers, the Mark 41 was one of the first suits to attack, where it separated its parts to attack more than 3 Extremis Soldiers. It was destroyed in battle when Tony was about to jump in it, but it got bLown away by a blast. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark 41 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 16, 17, 24, 33, and 39, with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. * The Mark 41 '''is the lightest in weight out of all the other suits, the second lightest being the '''Mark 42 '''and the third being the '''Mark V. Gallery File:Photo(108).JPG|The Mark 41 in full view. File:Photo_(5).jpg|The Mark 41 in flight. File:Photo(151).png|The Mark 41 in flight, as it targets and prepares to eliminate the Extremis Soldiers, in the movie Iron Man 3. File:Photo_(4).jpg|The Mark 41 (XLI), also known as "Bones", in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. File:Photo(68).png|The Mark 41's blueprints and design artwork. External Links & References * The Mark 41's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Prototype Suits